


The Wall

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon's a bit of a perv, Masturbation, Modern AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Sansa Stark has a schedule - One part of which Jon never wants to miss.*Separating some of my longer fics from my ficlet collection*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if you've already read this one but I'm currently separating some of my longer ficlets and posting them as stand alones :-)

Jon hates himself a little bit more each time he does it. But that's never seemed to stop him, he thinks as he settles onto his bed, scooting to the side that is pressed up against the wall of his small room.

He shares the three bedroom flat with his best friend from Uni, Robb Stark and Robb's eldest sister, Sansa.

He'd only met Sansa that very same day that they'd been handed the keys to their new rented abode. He hadn't been nervous or worried about sharing living space with someone he'd only heard talk of from Robb - Jon was pretty laid back in nature and was sure everything would be fine.

But it wasn't fine. It wasn't fine the first instant he'd laid eyes on her, when she'd flashed him the most dazzling smile he'd ever witnessed. It wasn't fine when he'd quickly realised that she was, quite frankly, the most exquisite woman he'd ever seen as she padded from the bathroom back to her bedroom wearing only a towel after having a shower. And it DEFINITELY wasn't fine when he'd realised that he could hear her using her vibrator through the thin wall dividing their bedrooms.

Sansa, he quickly learnt, was a creature of habit. Having to be up and out early in the morning for her classes meant that she had a schedule - and she stuck to it.

So there he would lay each weekday night at 10:30pm, cock in hand, listening to the buzz through the wall, imagining her parted lips and arched back as her hand would work the toy between her legs. Most nights, towards the end of her 'session' he could even hear her whimper or moan - noises so fucking hot that he really was tempted to record them somehow.

At first he'd been so embarrassed around her that he would slink into shyness and keeping his distance - thinking that she would somehow know what a pervert he was. But Sansa, being the sweetheart that she was, had been determined that they were to become the best of friends all under one roof.

For a while Jon thought it might even work - him just being friends with her - but then the night would come - and so would she (quickly followed by Jon).

He was plagued with mental images of her - sometimes she'd be pleasuring herself just as she was so obviously doing on the other side of the wall, except she'd be doing it for Jon, putting on a show of spreading her legs wide for him, maintaining eye contact and biting her lip.

Other times, he was very much a participant in his imaginings, with him being the one to entice those sweet moans from her lips instead of her battery operated friend. He'd think of licking her and sucking on that nub the way girls seem to like, covering her with the warmth of his mouth and fucking her with his tongue. He'd make sure she cried his name at least half a dozen times before sinking his cock into her to make Sansa Stark his - fucking her so that those pretty fairy lights she'd strung along her headboard got a thorough rattling.

Having that extra beer tonight may have been a mistake he thought as he realised just how fucking horny he was waiting for 10:30pm to arrive. Sansa had felt good about herself today - and rightly so with the feedback she'd had from her tutors on her draft dissertation.

Any Sansa was a sexy Sansa - but a happy, confident Sansa was off the scale to Jon. He just couldn't keep his eyes from her as she'd bounced merrily around the flat in her ridiculously short floaty summer skirt and camisole top which left Jon in no doubt that she was not wearing a bra.

Needless to say, Jon was more than ready when he'd heard Sansa's tv turn off, her bed creak slightly and then the drawer to her nightstand open before that familiar buzzing sound started.

Because she had been in such high spirits, Sansa had downed some of her preferred fruity boozey beverages herself that evening - the apparent effect being a slightly loosened tongue, as Jon heard a lot more vocalisation come through the wall than he was used to. Not that he was complaining, but he always liked to finish after her - her noises not making that easy.

Yes, the extra beer he'd had to help celebrate with her had definitely been a mistake. He realised this all too late though, as he came with a loud grunt and calling her name through gritted teeth.

He was still panting when he'd noticed that the buzzing of Sansa's toy had stopped - had she finished and he'd missed it?

There were a few long seconds of silence whilst he held his breath before he heard her tentative voice through the wall.

"Jon"?

 


	2. Chapter 2

He had left early the next morning and Sansa couldn't say that she blamed him for it - he was probably embarrassed - hell - she was embarrassed....unless....she had the situation all wrong? Jon couldn't really hear her using 'Mr Dependable' ..... he wasn't really listening to her get herself off... and he definitely hadn't been 'seeing to his own needs' just the other side of that wall - a wall that Sansa was only just now realising was waaay too thin.

But that was just it - what other explanation was there? It definitely sounded like he had come (and God help her if the thought of that hadn't caught her off guard as to how turned on she was by it) but she also heard him cry her name. HER NAME.... sleeptalking? No - that couldn't be it.

Even though she'd heard him leave the flat ridiculously and uncharacteristically early, she knocked tentatively on his door. Sort of hoping she'd misheard and he would open the door a crack with his adorable messy bed hair and that bewildered look she'd witnessed on his face the few times she'd woken him. Then again, perhaps it was better that he wasn't there Sansa concluded as she took one, then two steps into his room.

It was a complete mess by Sansa's standards but she was aware that they were stupidly high. Sansa sighed as she took in his open wardrobe door, the unmade bed, the near overflowing laundry basket and drawers left half pulled open - the urge to set it all straight coursed through her like an itch.

 _At least it smells good, Jon always smells good_ , she thought as she paused in the middle of his room listening to the radio she'd purposely left on in her own, perfectly tidy room. Not only could she hear the bass and tune of the song currently playing, she could clearly hear every word effortlessly sung.

 _Well shit_. How had she not figured this out before? Jon was fairly quiet but seriously? How could she not have known? _He doesn't even own a tv in here - he....he watches stuff on his laptop...with headphones - ah_.

Sansa's eyes scanned Jon's desk for his dinosaur of a chunky laptop. _That's strange... it's gone._

*******

Five days he'd been gone. Five days since Robb received a text message saying that Jon would be working on a joint presentation with Sam and it was easier to crash at his place to get it done. Five days since 'the incident'.

Sansa somehow found it damn near impossible not the think upon his absence. More than once she wandered into his room, perusing the books on his shelf and running a finger over the surface of his desk.

Over the period of Jon-less days Sansa found that she became less and less embarrassed about what Jon had been listening to. His continued absence however, was very telling.

Sansa had always thought Jon was hot - his awkward shyness only adding to his appeal and once she got to know him - know that he was also kind and pretty intelligent, she had gathered a healthy amount of annoyance at the whole 'living together' arrangement. _Don't shit where you eat_ , _Sansa_.

So she had resigned herself to that fate. Complicating things with Jon would only make it weird with Robb or worse still, unbearable if things ended up badly. No. Sansa would continue doing what she was good at - just being the friendly girl he lived with.

And that was almost enough, for a time. Sure, she allowed herself an indulgent peek every now and again - he looked particularly good when he returned from the gym, all sweaty and pumped up OR on the odd occasion she caught him leaving the bathroom after a shower with a towel slung low on his waist, his wet curls kissing his shoulders with droplets of water which seemed to race each other down his back and chest.......(not that she looked much of course).

But now? Now she'd heard her name on his lips, called in such a carnal needy way - all she could think about was all the ways she could make him cry out her name like that again. Those thoughts were the ones that flooded her mind while she continued to use 'Mr Dependable', and Good God did she come the hardest when she thought of shy, unassuming Jon Snow using that hot raspy voice to whisper filthy words in her ear as he fucked her hard and fast.

It was on day seven of 'The Great Jon Revelation of 2017' - as Sansa was now referring to it in her head - when her imagination needed more.

She knew she shouldn't. She knew she was taking a risk as she tucked 'Mr Dependable' into her robe and slipped next door into Jon's room. But Robb was away for the weekend - gone back home. Sansa only declined the invitation to join him because she had so much coursework to get through... that and she sort of, maybe wanted to see Jon when he returned.

Slipping off her robe and placing it neatly over Jon's desk chair, she clamoured into his unmade bed wearing only a tight baby pink camisole top and white lacy knickers.

She hummed pleasantly as she was surrounded by the scent of Jon, pressing her face into his pillow. Turning her head, she couldn't help but smirk when she caught sight of a balled up used tissue on his nightstand.

Sansa shimmied out of her panties and twisted the base of her battery operated friend to make him kick into life.

******************

"Shit!...Fuckity-fuck"! Came the voice in the dark, followed by the loud thud of something being dropped on the floor.

Sansa's eyes flew open and a chill flashed within the marrow of her bones - the kind of quick fear that only comes from being forcibly awoken from a deep, pleasant sleep.

 _Oh shitshitshit_! She thought as Sansa began to realise that she'd fallen asleep in Jon's bed after her little trip to 'self-pleasure town'. And now, right now, she was watching Jon hop about clutching one foot as he cursed whatever he had stubbed his toe on. He flicked on his lamp.

Jon had not yet noticed Sansa burrowed deep under his duvet but she only had a few more seconds to decide what the hell she was going to do before he did.

_Come on Sansa! You can do this. Seduce Jon fucking Snow and enjoy a real man and not your silicone friend!_

_You CAN do this!.....or maybe not....._

_Oh fuck it! Here goes nothing..._

"Well if you'd kept your room tidy it'd be a bit less of an obstacle course".

Jon wheeled round so fast Sansa barely saw the movement. His eyes were wide with fright and rather comically, he adopted some sort of martial arts/kung-fu defensive stance which caused Sansa's brow to raise and the corner of her lips to twitch into a smirk.

"Sansa!...wha...what are you doing...here"? He gulped.

She could almost hear his inner monologue as his cheeks flamed into red blotches - _what are you doing here.... in my bed... after I know you heard me moan your name while I jerked off?_

"Waiting for you Jon.... I missed you... why did you stay away"? She finished her purring with a little pout and hoped she didn't look and sound ridiculous.

"I err....I..." he stumbled.

Sansa slid out of his bed and thanked the stars that she had put her panties back on after her session - something told her that Jon's head might explode if she'd greeted him with her lady parts on display.

As it was she was watching Jon's brain short-circuit as she tried to 'saunter' seductively towards him while his eyes danced over her body - Landing for quite sometime on her legs, her lace panties and her rapidly hardening nipples poking through her camisole top.

"I.....Sam...." gulp "....project....".

Sansa had to giggle then. Good God he was adorable and his bumbling reaction only made her feel like some sort of sexy minx.

"So it wasn't because you got caught listening to me touch myself"? She asked with a bold look into his eyes - his eyes that quickly darted away from hers as his breathing shallowed.

"That..." he raked a hand nervously through his hair "....that...Sansa I..."

"I've been thinking about you, you know" she saved him from his own stuttering.

"You....you have"?

"Mm-hmm" Sansa nodded "I thought about you and how you moaned my name....I thought about it a lot while stroking myself...I also thought about what you were doing to yourself on the other side of that wall while getting myself off with my favourite toy".

"Sansa" Jon breathed, his voice hoarse and raspy. It sent a small shudder down Sansa's spine and she wanted to see how much further she needed to push him to act.

"Jon" she answered as she swiftly crossed her arms about herself, gripped the hem of her soft pink top and lifted it over her head.

Jon took a sharp inhalation followed by a shuddering exhale as he stared at her bare breasts.

Sansa took a step into his personal space and witnessed his hands twitch at his sides as if he were to lunge for her. He licked his lips still staring down at her breasts. Sansa could feel her nipples harden under his gaze.

"See anything you like"? She teased.

At that, Jon let out a feral noise - not dissimilar to a full on growl and crashed his body into hers, seizing her lips with his own - hungrily and with roaming hands. They bit into her waist, smoothed over her back and reached down to squeeze her ass cheeks whilst pulling her tight up against him. Sansa squealed and giggled into their kiss, she'd never seen this Jon Snow - he'd always been full of a kind, calm energy - even when he was being awkward and stumbling over his words.

This Jon was all over the place - or rather, all over Sansa. His mouth was currently on her neck, one hand cupping her breast with his thumb stroking her nipple. The other hand was bunched in her hair, grasping at it and tugging ever so lightly.

Sansa hummed pleasantly and rubbed her thighs together trying for some friction.

"You have too many clothes on" she almost barked out as a command.

Jon released her and studied her face for a few seconds. When all he was met with was Sansa's playful grin, the biggest, goofiest smile spread across his face briefly before his hands were a flurry shucking himself of his tshirt, unbuckling his belt and flustering at his jean buttons.

Jon was quickly stood before her in nothing but tight, pristinely white boxer briefs that did absolutely nothing to hide his thick cock as it strained against the fabric.

 _Whoa_ \- _that's_ _big_ , Sansa thought whilst trying not to stare and lick her lips - she failed at both and it did not go unnoticed as Jon crashed into her once more, this time walking her backwards towards his bed.

Sansa fell back onto his pillows and Jon swiped his balled up duvet out of the way and onto the floor, causing 'Mr Dependable' to roll out into the middle of his bed.

Jon cocked a brow and licked his lips "you know, all this time I never imagined this thing would be purple and sparkly" he said as he regarded Sansa's toy before setting it aside on his nightstand.

"All this time?.....how....how long have you been listening to me"? Sansa asked with a furrowed brow.

"Ummm..." Jon looked rather sheepish and a little worried as he hovered over her. "Since we moved in" he said quickly before wincing, perhaps waiting for Sansa to blow up at him and end whatever was about to happen.

"Since we moved in?.....eight months? You've been listening to me get myself off for eight months?! Oh GOD" Sansa covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. All this time? All this time she's been merrily trying to keep their relationship quite clearly in the friend spectrum and Jon had been listening to her during her most intimate moments?

"Are you mad"? He asked like a scolded puppy.

"I'm embarrassed" Sansa admitted behind her hands.

"Don't be....it's fucking hot...hand on heart the best part of my day - 10:30 weekdays, sometimes at the weekend...sometimes multiple times if you've been drinking".

Sansa's hands dropped from her face as she stared up at him. "I had a schedule"?!

Jon smiled his brightest of smiles before answering "you're a creature of habit" he shrugged.

Sansa narrowed her eyes "why didn't you DO anything about this"? She gestured between both of their bare chests.

"I... I guess I didn't think you'd be interested...and if you've not noticed I'm no Casanova with the ladies" he chuckled.

"I don't want Casanova" Sansa breathed as she hooked her long legs about his waist to draw him down to her. She swivels her hips to rub her lace clad centre against Jon's cock. "I want you".

His kisses are ferocious now, as if he's trying to prove a point. His mouth branding her where it lands and laps, nips and sucks. Mouth, jaw, neck, collarbone, breasts.

"God you are perfect Sansa. So fucking perfect" Jon growls into her skin as she arched her back off of his bed and into his touch.

"Jon" she whines, rubbing herself more forcefully on him, pleading for more.

Jon takes the hint and without breaking his concentration or contact with her breasts snakes a hand down and slips it into her panties to play with her clit, rubbing in delicious circles with just the right amount of pressure to make Sansa moan and clutch at his hair.

"Mmm oh Jon"! Sansa groaned as his fingers slipped lower and pushed into her cunt. She knew it was her wetness that made his breath hitch at her throat.

Sansa's orgasm started in her toes and ran up her spine as Jon continued to pump his fingers as the heel of his hand kept the pressure on her clit.

"Oh God"! she squealed before her mouth formed a silent scream as her eyes stayed shut tight and she shuddered under his hand.

"Fuck Sansa! I need... if I don't..." he huffed in frustration.

Sansa gently pulled his face up so that she can look him in the eye. "Tell me... I want to hear you say it" she implores.

A few breaths pass between them, their faces so close as his eyes flit from hers, down to her mouth and back again. He swallows. "I want to be inside you... I want to fuck you". He watches her face for her reaction and must be pleased by the sharp intake of breath and the way she bites her lip so he rolls his hips into hers to add emphasis to his statements.

"Yes" is all she can breath out as she moves to rid herself of her drenched underwear and very uncharacteristically tosses them on the floor.

She cries out before biting down on her tongue when Jon sheaths himself fully inside her all too quickly.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry"! Jon whispers through his panting.

"No"she lies.

He did - he's quite the size. But Sansa wasn't about to tell him - she doesn't want him to hold back.

"Do I feel good"? She asks him over the rattling of his headboard against the wall.

"So good Sansa, so good....Fuck" he growls through his slack jawed look of savouring bliss.

"Fuck me hard Jon" Sansa pleads.

Jon raises himself up and back so that he is kneeling. He grasps Sansa's legs under her knees and pushes them up and back as he pounds into her.

"Like this? Is this what you want sweet girl"? He rasps over the obscene noises of slapping flesh and wet cunt.

"Yes Jon! YES! Like that" Sansa cries.

Jon's breathing becomes ragged as he admits that he's close to coming.

"Mmmm yes come inside me Jon" Sansa purred. Jon gritted his teeth and shook his head. He wanted her to come too.

Jon suddenly let go of Sansa's legs and reached over for 'Mr Dependable'. With Jon still thrusting into her he pressed the head of her buzzing toy against her clit - it didn't take long and Sansa swore that people would most likely be able to hear both their cries for miles around.

"So that's why you like that thing so much" Jon said to the ceiling whilst still panting - laying next to Sansa, all sweaty with one arm draped across his forehead.

"You could feel that"?

"I could feel that" he nodded "I can see why you have a regular scheduled session with the thing".

Sansa batted his arm lightly as they both laughed.

Sansa moved to straddle Jon and lowered her lips to his. "Can I schedule a regular session with you"? She whispered with a grin.

 

 


End file.
